The Secrets We Hold
by Molly L Taylor
Summary: Effie is a girl who's been hiding her powers for so long, she has forgotten how to be 'normal.' Mari is a woman who's trying so hard to hide her horrible past. How will these two girls help Charles & Erik stop Shaw? Set during X-men First Class
1. The Artist

Okay, so, I've seen X-men; First Class three times already. And it's only been out in theatres for what, five days? Yeah, that's how obsessed I am with the movie. So, I've decided that in order to quench my thirst of this epic movie (and to save money from having to see it in theatre so many times), I needed to write a fan fiction. So, this is what came out of it. It's essentially the movie, but with two of my OC characters (Effie Winchester & Marilyn McAllister), and how I feel like the movie would've played out if these two were in it. So yeah, those are the only two characters that I currently own. All the other characters belong to **Marvel Comics **& **Stan Lee**.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE;<br>THE ARTIST**

"_Nice weather we're having today, isn't it?"_

She looked up, about to answer, when it hit her.

It was early Sunday morning. Most people were at church, and those who weren't were stuck in bed. She had been lucky enough to get out of the first by faking sick, saying she had a nasty headache, but with enough rest, she'd be ready for the day's others activities. So, with that, her parents and younger brother said their goodbyes, and then, not even a second latter, she made her way down to the park, her sketchpad and colored pencils in her hands.

Of course, a few minutes latter, two men had made their way down to her section of the park; very few people came down to this area, and most of them were artists, like her. But these two men looked very scholarly – well, the smaller one of them did. The other one seemed to dress like a mafia member, or something, with his leather jacket and his hands stuffed in his pocket. She was wary of them at first; as a seventeen-year-old girl with luscious blonde hair and seemingly innocent hazel-gray eyes, she was often the main focus of unwanted attention, and so she was always on the lookout. Though after a few minutes of them doing nothing but sitting on the bench a few yards away, looking up at the clear blue sky, she figured they were just two tourists, looking for a nice quiet place, so she went back to her art. Until a few minutes latter, when some one had asked her about the weather.

Looking up, she saw that the two men were the only company she had at that particular moment, and they were to far away for anything to be heard, unless it was a shout. And this voice certainly wasn't a yell; it was more like a friend trying to start a conversation with another. And that was when she realized that the voice she had heard was actually in her head.

"Have I gone mad?"

She couldn't register if it was just her thoughts, or if she had spoken out loud. But, either way, the scholarly looking man turned his head in her direction and smiled right at her.

"_No Effie, you're not mad. But you are _different_, aren't you? Your artistic creativity isn't just a mere talent…"_

There was that voice again, inside her head. She didn't know how, but she knew it must've been that man that was smiling at her, his index and middle fingers now touching the side of his temple. But _how _did he know she was different? How did he know about her powers?

"Do not worry Effie, you're among friends here. We mean you no harm."

It was the same man, she was sure of, because this time, he spoke his words out loud. His voice echoed through the bushes and tress, giving it a more real feeling. He seemed … human, this time.

"How do you know my name," She called out, "and about my … the things I can do?"

She didn't want to say it out loud. It was the words were tabooed, and even the mere thought of it, could cause destruction.

"My name is Charles Xavier," the man said as he walked up to where she was sitting, the mafia man following right behind him.

"And this," he said, gesturing to the other man, "is Erik Lensherr. We're like you. We're different. And we need your help. We are -"

"Is there a private place where we could talk?" Erik, looking mad and broody, hastily said as he looked from one side to the next. Effie didn't particularly want to know what, if anything at all, they were to offer. She sat there in silent for a few seconds, first looking at Charles, then at Erik, then back at Charles. If this was a game, it certainly wasn't funny in the least. But, despite it all, all she wanted was to know how the man – a man that she had had only met mere seconds ago – knew about her powers. The rest, she would figure out later.

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think? Please, I'd love to hear your comments. Should I keep going?<p> 


	2. The Letter

Wow guys, it's only been a day, but I've got four reviews! thanks! **Narra561**, **Artemis Wolfe**, **Ipgirl41**, & **Doyle0915**, I'm glad you both like the story, and I hope this chapter is what you were expecting. **Artisicsoul2013**, yes, it is the best X-men movie by far; I love it, and It can't wait for it to come out on DVD! I do hope you write a story; I would love to read it! There aren't enough X-men Fist Class fan fictions... **Snowspell**, I'm glad you think Effie isn't Marry-Sueish. And that Charles & Erik are very much in character. **Actressen**, first off, I just thought I'd let you know that I started laughing (the good kind, because it made me happy) when I read your review. "_Are you going to have Charles have a love interest? A female love interest?_" I **do **think there are to many stories with slash pairing of Erik/Charles, so I can promise you that something like that won't happen. But, as for a female love interest, I hadn't thought about it. I wasn't planning on it, but now that it's on my mind, I just might try and work it out. And, actually, normally when writing a chapter, I try to make it over 1,000 words. However, I wrote that chapter at one in the morning, so I'm just proud that it was coherent. And I promise you, after this chapter (which I also wrote at one), they wil be much longer.

So, anyway, on with the story. I'm just going to tell you now, that there isn't much really going on. It's pretty much a filler chapter, and it kind of dives in to Effie's past. Take from it what you will.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO:<br>****THE LETTER**

_Dear Father, _

_I'm sorry to inform you that your daughter - your perfect daughter - is a freak. I'm sorry that I've been hiding it for so long. But I just want you to know. I'm a mutant. Those drawings that you say are pointless, and a waste of time, can come to life at my beckoning. And they're not stupid to me. They're my passion. _

_I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret, now, so I'll just come right out and say it. I first realized that I had that ability when I turned eleven. Remember, for my birthday you got me the game scrabble, so the whole family could play it? Well, Robbie got me a sketchpad, and in it, I drew a dog. Remember, you promised me you'd get us a dog for my birthday? But you didn't. So, I drew one. And, as I was crying in my room, hoping and wishing for a dog for my birthday, he just appeared in front of me. _

_And that's been going for the past six years. I've been hiding the biggest thing in my life from you, so that you would accept me as the perfect daughter you had always wanted in life. Not to worry, though. I'll be out of your hair soon enough. Two men, men like me, have come and talked to me about working with them. Their names are Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr, and they've promised me that where they're talking me is a place where I can be accepted for who I am. For what I am. I don't know when I'll be back, or if you even want me back, but I love you, Daddy, and I never meant to hurt anyone. _

_Your Darling Daughter,  
><em>_Effie_

That was the letter that seventeen-year-old Effie Virginia Winchester had left for her father in his study, after deciding to run away. Alright, not exactly _running away_, but Effie was leaving, whether or not it was something that her parents wanted. She knew she was going to be with good company.

After meeting Charles & Erik in the park, Effie had brought them back to her house; of course, she knew that could be potentially dangerous, and in any normal circumstance, she wouldn't have even thought of the idea of allowing two men to come to her home. But, Charles & Erik weren't regular people, and she had a gut feeling that there were a part of something much bigger then just herself and her powers.

And she was right. After getting settled into the quaint, little Winchester House, Charles went on to explain that he & Erik had special powers, like her; Charles was a telepath, and Erik could control metals with his mind. They had told her that there were many more like them - mutants - and the CIA needed their help. It need her. Now, Effie didn't know if it was the fact that she had never really been _needed _before in her life, or if it was the chance to get out of the confinements of her father's idealist views of how a daughter should be, but she had found herself practically jumping out of her seat to sign up, and go pack.

Of course, she had briefly thought about what her parent would do when they got home. Effie didn't want the two older mutants to get in trouble with the police; after all, they hadn't forced her to do anything she didn't want to do. But, after thinking about it even more, she realized that after her father read the note, more likely then not, he'd be glad to be rid of her.

She looked up at the grandfather clock as she scribbled her father's name on the envelope; it was almost nearing ten. Her family would be home any minute. She quickly ran into the study, putting the letter neatly on her father's desk, knowing that it would be the first place he would be, and then, she left. She looked up at the house one last time, before getting into the car with Charles & Erik, not knowing the adventures that were about to be had.

* * *

><p>I know the end seems kind of rushed, so I might go back and fix it. But, for now, any comments?<p> 


	3. The Rec Room

**Doyle0951**, I'm glad you like the powers. And actually, the dog is going to play a very big part in this series at some point. Maybe not this story, but I know he's going to have a big role a some point. **Artemis Wolfe**, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I don't think I'll be pairing Effie/Charles together, because I have other plans for her, but I might make it a love triangle between Moira/Charles/Mari (a character that I will be introducing next chapter), so hopefully that will be just as likable. And I'm glad that I'm keeping Charles & Erik in character. I think that's a very important thing when writing fan fics. So, thank you. **ChibiCupCakeChild** & **Snowspell,** As I stated earlier in the chapter, it was written at one in the morning, so I was just trying to make it coherent. I promise, once I get farther a long in the story, I'll probably re-write it, and make it longer. **Artisticsoul2013, **1.) I hate stories that are slash, not because I have anything against people like that, but because usually it's completely out of character. 2.) I have thought about that, and, as stated earlier, I think I might make it Moira/Charles/Mari, and see where that takes me. 3.) you should write one, I think you could do a very good job.

Now thanks to everyone who's reading this; here's the next chapter (which was 1,239 words before I added the author's notes and stuff), so I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE;<br>****THE REC ROOM**

It was now early afternoon, as they made the drive to the CIA headquarters. Effie had slept most of the way, but she had managed to wake up just in time to see the building come up over the horizon.

She gave a small frown as she gazed at the building. It seemed so … bland, for something the CIA would have. But, then again, she hadn't really had anything to base her ideas off of, and when Effie was able to imagine something out of virtually nothing … well, she knew better then to expect what she truly though when that kind of thinking happened.

"Well, here we are," said Charles, as the car slowed down to a stop. Despite its blandness, Effie couldn't help but stare up in awe.

"Come on," Erik said in annoyance, "Let's go."

Effie snapped out of her thoughts, and quickly climbed out of the car, following behind the two older mutants as they went through the double doors. Inside wasn't much; it reminded her much of the high school she had gone to, with the curvy ramp, leading up to one of the many corridors of the maze like place. Except Charles & Erik didn't take her the ramp. Instead, they headed straight for the back of the building, heading through a smaller hallway. Officers had stopped in their tracks, watching as the three mutants made their way through. Some had disgusted looks on their face, like they had smelled something awful. Others had smirks plaster on their face, and Effie could see it in their eyes that they were working on plans on how to make her life miserable. It wouldn't be hard; those stares were enough to make the small blonde feel uncomfortable.

While walking down the hallway, a pretty brunette started walking beside Charles. Her business attire suggested that she was someone important.

"Oh good, there you two are. Is this her," The woman asked. Charles nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yes. And her gift is amazing. I didn't even think it was possible for someone to be able to bring _art_ to life. Yet, here she is!"

Effie didn't like being talked about as if she weren't there. Even if it was coming from Charles, and man that she knew she was to respect. Still, she didn't like feeling like a child.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Moira," he said, turning his attention back to the blonde, "this is Effie Winchester. Effie, this is Agent Moira MacTaggert, with the CIA."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Hello," was the only response she got from Agent MacTaggert; this woman certainly was direct and formal. The woman said goodbye to Charles, and gave a small nod to Erik, before heading off in another direction.

Charles, Erik, & Effie continued going down the hallway, until they reached a small set of double doors. Charles held them open, while Erik and Effie walked through the doors. The hallway went out only a few yards, before turning right.

"This is where you'll be sleeping," Charles said as they turned the corner. He pointed to a small hallway that seemed to connect about ten rooms to each other.

"And this," he said, pointing to the room in front of them, "is the Rec Room. If you ever need a place to be, that's not your room, this is it."

They went through the double doors, and this time Effie was greeted by a small square room. There were sofas on one side, and a table on the other, and against the walls were all sorts of things – a pinball machine, a refrigerator, as well as many other things.

But Effie was distracted, when she saw a blonde girl looking up at her. Effie felt bad, because she could tell that she had probably interrupted a conversation she was having with the boy sitting next to her. He had mousy, brown hair, and his hazel eyes covered with big, thick-rimmed glasses.

"Raven," Charles said to the blonde girl, "This is Effie Winchester. She's another recruit. I want you and Hank to make her feel welcomed. Can you do that?"

The blonde girl nodded, and Charles smiled once again.

"Splendid! Effie, this is my younger sister, Raven."

"Now, " he called out as he headed out the door, "Erik and I are off to go find another mutant."

With that, Charles & Erik left the room, leaving Effie alone with Raven and the other mutant.

"We don't bite," Raven said with a smile as she waved Effie over to the sofa. Effie slowly set down her two bags – one filled with cloths, and the other filled with her art supplies – and walked over to the sofa.

"I'm Hank McCoy," the boy said. He reached out his hand as Effie sat down in one of the chairs. She gingerly shook it his hand.

"Effie Winchester…" she replied, a bit uneasily.

"So," Raven said, "if you don't mind me asking, what's your mutant power?"

Effie shifted around a bit in her seat. She didn't like to talk about her powers. Not after she had hidden them for so long. It was strange, having people know about them.

"I can … animate things," she said, trying to remember what Charles had told her on the car ride there, "I can make my art come to life. It's really nothing, but…"

The shocked expressions on Hank & Raven's faces were a mixture of shock and amazement. Though she didn't know why; her powers weren't anything big, like Charles's telepathy, or as cool as Erik's control of metals. It was simply … another form of art, to Effie. And that's the way she always saw it, even it if was a bit bothersome at times.

"What about you two," Effie eagerly asked, trying to get all the attention off of her, "What can you do?"

The smile on Raven's face faltered, and Hank looked down at the ground. Effie question was met with silence.

"I'm a shape shifter," Raven replied after a few seconds, transforming her body into the same blonde haired, hazel-gray eyed girl that Effie saw in the mirror each and every morning.

"That's amazing," Effie said with a smile. It truly was incredible. Effie couldn't even think of the amount of times where that power would've been useful to have.

"Yeah, well, it's not as exciting as it seems…" Raven said in defeat as she transformed back into her normal self.

Effie sat there, her brow furrowed, and head tilted to the side. How could any power as extraordinary as that not be exciting.

"And Hank here," Raven proudly said, patting the boy leg, "Is super strong and super fast."

"It's nothing really." Hank added, turning his head away so that no one could see his blushing cheeks.

"Oh I don't know," Effie said, "Being super strong seems pretty cool to me."

* * *

><p>Yeah, I couldn't figure out a good way to end it, so it's kind of awkward. Sorry.<p>

Please review?


	4. The Psyco

Okay, so, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I've been having some relationship issues, and well, it's all I've been able to think about. So, my muse has been poo. But, I went to see the movie for a fourth time yesterday, and my muse decided to come back. So, here's the fourth chapter. I'm sorry I don't have the time to respond to everyone's review, but know that I am reading them, and I appreciate all the feedback & nice things you guys are saying! It means SO much to me to know that people are reading my stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR;<br>****THE PSYCHO**

In the meantime, Charles & Erik had found themselves in search of another mutant – the last mutant that they would need to fight Shaw.

But as they walked down the bleach white halls, Charles became sadden to know that this was how they were treating her. She wasn't a monster, and she wasn't some crazed loon, like they had all thought she was. This was the kind of world he was trying to prevent. He didn't want mutants to have to run in fear, or hide themselves to the true world. He wanted them to be at peace; with themselves, and the others around them.

"Well, here she is."

The warden that they had been following through the awful place had finally stopped in front of a door. Inside was where they were going to find what they had come here for.

"This is strange," the man had said, "not many people come to visit her. Not since her mom died last year… She's one of the more severe cases we've got here at the hospital."

Erik simply nodded, but Charles couldn't help but frown as the man turned back to the door, slipping his key into the small keyhole and pushing it open with his leg.

"Hey McAllister. You've got visitors."

McAllister. Marilyn McAllister, or Mari as she liked to be called by friends. A twenty-one year old woman who had been in the mental hospital for three years, coming from a very strange house hold. Charles knew there was a lot more to this girl, then just what people saw.

The warden opened the door, to reveal a young woman. Her raven black hair was tied into two matted pigtails, and her steel gray eyes seemed blood shot and tired. But they also seemed angry, and so full of pain. She was sitting in the middle of the room, curled into a little ball.

Charles brought his left hand up to his temple, his index and middle finger touching right where his eyebrow ended. It went unnoticed by the warden as the man watched intensely.

They stayed in silence for what felt hours, though in reality it was only a few minutes.

"Is your friend alright," the warden whispered to Erik as he watched, waiting for either Charles or this girl to move. Erik simply nodded.

"Yes. He knows what he's doing."

The silence went on for a few more minutes, before the young woman decided to break it.

"Who, the fuck, _are_ you?"

"Watch your mouth, McAllister," the warden snapped as he slapped the young woman across the face.

Charles quickly knelt down to the woman's level, whipping away the tears that had started to fall from her tightly shut eye lids.

"That's quite enough, warden," Charles sternly said as he looked towards the man responsible. He quickly brought his hand up to his temple, "Your services are no longer needed. You can leave."

As if he had fallen into a daze, the man gave a sluggish nod, and then slowly walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Charles brought his attention back to the young woman sitting in front of him, shaking uncontrollably.

"Mari, are you alright?" Charles asked.

"Who _are _you?" was her only response.

****XMENFIRSTCLASS XMENFIRSTCLASS XMENFIRSTCLASS XMENFIRSTCLASS XMENFIRSTCLASS XMENFIRSTCLASS XMENFIRSTCLASS****

She was shaking. Not from the cold, and not because she was scared. She was simply exhausted. But, she was used to this by now.

This was how she lived.

She wouldn't be able to sleep for two or three days, the voices much to loud, saying things that didn't make any sense. And then, the voices in her head would simply run her dry, and after awhile, she'd just pass out from exhaustion.

But the voices were still there.

The voices had always been there. Sure, depending on where she was, the voice were different people, but she always seemed to have voices in her head. Ever since she was a little girl.

"Well, here she is."

She could hear the warden from outside of her room, exchange words with whomever was out there. She closed her eyes, praying that who ever it was wouldn't cause to much trouble for her.

"Hey McAllister, you've got visitors."

Visitors? She hadn't had any since her mother had passed away a year ago. Everyone she knew thought she was insane.

As the warden opened the door, she braced herself. Two men entered the room behind the warden; men that could've only been a few years older then didn't look harmful. However, none of the doctors did, at first.

She looked up at the shorter one - the one with blue eyes - and tilted her head. There was something different about him. She squinted, trying to use her powers, to get something out of his mind. And that's when she realized she couldn't read his mind. His voiceless stare bore into her, and she felt even more uneasy. The man brought his left hand up to temple, and as soon as he touched his head, a voice boomed through her mind.

_"We're not here to hurt you."_

All the other voices in her head seemed to fade, turning into nothing but soft murmurs.

_"They all say that," _She replied, softer then she intended. She had always been used to people invading her mind, but this man could do it on a will. He had the ability to block her out, and force her back in whenever _he _wanted.

No, he wasn't forcing her into his mind. He was forcing himself into hers.

_"But, you know I mean it. You know I'm different. I'm like you." _

_"Just because you've got powers like mine, doesn't mean you're like me." _

_"Yes, but I know your pain. I know what's it like to have to deal with these powers." _

_"Really? Do you know what it's like to loose everything? Do you know what's it like to have all your friends just leave you? Do you know what it's like to have everyone against you, because you're a freak?" _

The two telepaths stood their grounds, both waiting for the other to break.

_"Get out of my head," _the woman finally said.

_"Not until you listen to what I have to say." _

_"You couldn't possibly say anything that I want to hear. Now get out of my head!"_

_"Please, I think you'll find it a much better alternative then _this_." _

"Who, the fuck, _are_ you?"

She hadn't meant to say that out loud. As soon as the words escaped from her lips, she knew there would be trouble.

"Watch your mouth, McAllister," the warden snapped, slapping the woman across the face. Her hand instantly went up to her cheek, as the tears started to form. On a good day, she would've been able to be brave. She would've been able to stop to the tears from gushing out like a waterfall. But she was just so tired; talking with the man for as long as she did had mentally drained her, and she was sure she wouldn't have been able to do much more.

The man quickly knelt down to her level, looking into her own eyes with such sincerity. She had never experienced that before.

"That quite enough, warden," the man sternly said, turning his attention towards the warden. His hand was quickly back to his temple as he spoke again, "Your services are no longer needed. You can leave."

The young woman watched as the officer walked out of the room in a daze.

"Mari, are you alright?"

"Who _are _you?"

"My name is Charles Xavier. I'm a telepath, like you…"

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked this chapter; I've never really written the same scene, in the perspective of two different people before, so it was kind of odd (though, it surprisingly felt natural). Anyway, you know the drill!<p> 


	5. The Mind

Okay, so, here's the latest chapter; I can't believe, these chapters just keep getting longer and longer! I'm up to a little more than 1,800 words! I'm hoping I can make the next chapter, or something, at least 2,000 words! Wouldn't that be something?

Anyway, again thanks guys to everyone who reviewed; I appreciated it so much. And the 39 people who have favored this story, and the 15 people who have this story under alert. thanks guys, it means the world to me! now, with that, on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE;<br>THE MIND (of someone else) **

No time was wasted in getting Mari out of the horrid mental institute. Once Charles had managed to calm Mari down, they got the few belongings she had together, and tried to leave the room. Of course, the warden had come back, but after he and Charles exchanged more words, Mari was free o go, whenever she pleased. And she wasn't going to waste a single second more in the hellhole.

Mari had to shield her eyes as she walked out of the institute, finally a free woman. She hadn't been out in the real sun light for what felt like years. She smiled as she felt the warmth of the sun hit her skin; even though it was late fall, there was only a light breeze, and the soft air soothed her body. A large smile appeared on her face as she went. She was happy that she no longer had those maniacs to deal with. And what was even better was the fact that she couldn't hear the thoughts of the others around her. Some how, in the short time that they were together, Charles had managed to be some sort of mental block inside her brain, causing no other thoughts but her own to enter her mind.

The three mutants made their way to the car; Charles and Erik walked with haste, but Mari took her time. Erik looked over at Charles with an annoyed frown. Charles powers could only work for so long – they had to leave as quickly as possible. And Mari was slowing them down.

"_Mari,"_ Charles communicated through thought as he stopped to look back at the young woman a few paces behind him, _"Are you all right?"_

"_Of course," _she responded with a smile on her face, _"I'm just finally … free…" _

Charles looked at Mari with pure wonder. Even though the two had similar powers, they were two completely different people, who had lived two completely different lives. Although his childhood was less than perfection, he had a mother who loved him, even if she did have a strange way of showing it, and he had a stepfather that cared for Charles as if they were related by blood. His family had always been well off, and so he never had to worry about that. He was able to do what he wanted, for the most, and experience the adventures of being a child. But, most importantly, he had friends growing up. He had Raven.

And from what Charles had found, Mari's life had been on the other end of the spectrum. While her father was in the picture, he never seemed to be around much for Mari – he was far to preoccupied with work, making sure Mari's brothers were fit to take over once he had chose to retire. She grew up in a very sheltered household, and was kept away from most children her age. But then, her powers manifested when she was eleven. After that, all hell broke loose.

Though, Charles wasn't able to figure out _exactly_ what had happened to Mari after that. For a telepath with no apparent control over her powers, Mari was doing an exceptionally good job of keeping her memories hidden from him. Of course he got feelings – fear, hopelessness, but mostly pain and suffering. And there were glimpses, mostly different versions of the same man in blue scrubs. But other then that, her mind was completely void… or at least, that's what he saw. He didn't know what had happened, but he was sure that whatever it was wasn't a pleasant experience for the woman, and it just wasn't fair that she had been dealing with it for the past eleven years.

"_You know,"_ she continued, _"this is nice. I had forgotten what it was like to have a silent mind. "_

"_I can help you with that," _Charles said eagerly, _"I can help you with everything! You know, it's not as hard as it seems. It just requires a lot of concentration, at first." _

_"Do you really think you could show me how?"_

"_Of course, but first, we have to get back to the others." _

**XMENFIRSTCLASS XMENFIRSTCLASS XMENFIRSTCLASS XMENFIRSTCLASS XMENFIRSTCLASS XMENFIRSTCLASS XMENFIRSTCLASS**

Mari stared up at the building in awe as she got out of the car. Charles and Erik said nothing as they walked straight ahead. It took her a few seconds before she realized that she was being left behind, and she quickened her step to keep up. This place was so big; the walls were tall, with staircase after staircase, hallway after hallway. Mari made it a point to remember everything she could about her surroundings, as the three mutants made their way through the same hallways that Effie had gone through only hours before.

"This is the sleeping corridor," Charles said, pointing down a long hallway that seemed to lead into other, small rooms.

"And this," he said, pushing the double doors open, "is the Rec Room."

Mari surveyed the room as she followed the two men into the room. Everyone had stopped what he or she was doing to stare up at the new comers. Mari first noted that there were four mutants – 3 boys, and 1 girl – playing cards at the table; it looked like a game of poker, though Mari wasn't sure. On the other side of the room, there was a blonde girl, with round cheeks sitting next to a boy with brown hair and thick-rimmed glasses, and they were sitting on the couch. The only one who hadn't seemed phased by the older mutants coming in was the other blonde, sitting across the couch. She was curled up in a little ball, with some sort of sketchbook in her hands, drawing with color pencils. She seemed to be very much into her work, and Mari was glad she hadn't interrupted her.

Nerves got the best of Mari; she hadn't been a social situation in quite some time, and she was starting to freak out. She took a deep breath in, and scanned the room once more, just to preoccupy her wondering eyes.

"Everyone, this is Mari," Charles announced as he gestured towards her. There were murmurs of 'hellos' and a few people even nodded, or waved. The four mutants playing cards went back to their game, and then girl artist simply waved, not even looking up. Only the other blonde girl had made any attempt to get up and come talk to her.

"Ah, Raven," Charles said to the girl as she got closer.

"Mari, this is my sister, Raven," he introduced the young blonde.

A small smile played on the blonde's lips as Charles spoke.

"Don't mind everyone else," she said, "We've just been stuck in here for far to long…"

Mari nodded, but said nothing. She sympathized with them; for most of her life, she had been kept locked up in some room or another. At least _they _had the luxury of others to keep them company…

"Mari," Charles asked, distracting her from her thoughts (which was, no doubt his goal), "Why don't I show you some new techniques to help your power, hmm?"

Mari smiled, and there must have been an excited glint in her eye, because Charles winked at her and smiled.

"Raven," he said, turning his attention to the younger mutant again, "Make sure nothing happens here, will you?"

"Of course," Raven said with a smile, "Don't I always?"

With that, Charles nodded, leaning in to kiss Raven on the cheek, and then proceeded to head out of the room. Mari said her goodbye to Raven, and then followed without saying a word, and the two found their way though another maze like corridor. Finally, the two of them came into another small room. Metal walls lined the room, and there was nothing but a small, black table in the middle of the room, with one matching chair on either side of it.

It didn't look like it in any way, but it had the same feeling as the institute, and in made Mari inwardly cringe.

"It's all right," Charles said as he sat down in one of the chairs, "You're safe here. I won't hurt you, I promise."

He gestured towards the other seat. She sat down without saying a word, and then patiently waited. He stared at her for a moment, looking deep into her hazel blue eyes with his own blue ones. She could feel his mind prodding inside her mind, but she didn't protest. She trusted that he wouldn't look deep into her subconscious – there were things she had seen, things that she wish she hadn't. But she didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her, because of them…

"Alright Mari, Close your eyes."

She did just so.

"Now, think of a memory – a happy one."

Mari thought for a few seconds, before picking one that she thought fit. She was ten years old, and it was her younger brother's seventh birthday party. He was off in the backyard, playing with all his friends, and their mother was watching. That just left Mari in the kitchen with her older brother, and father. Mari couldn't remember exactly what it was they were talking about it, but it was about something that Mari knew a lot about. Her brother had commented on how smart Mari was. And her father had agreed with him. Now, to any normal girl, it would've been a simple statement, a memory that was easily forgotten. But to Mari, this was something she had dreamed of as a child. All she had wanted was to be accepted by her father.

"Now, I want you to focus on my voice. But keep the memory at the front of your mind, all right?"

Mari, her eyes still closed, nodded.

"Now, take a deep breath in," he paused, "and let it out."

She did as she was told.

"In… and out … in and out … remember the specific feelings you get from this memory."

She could remember the adoration she felt, and the pure joy she had felt when the words had escaped her father's lips. She was so proud of herself.

"Keep breathing … in … and out … in and out …"

Mari did this for a few seconds, breathing in and out, thinking of one of her favorite memories. All the while, Charles was speaking in a hushed tone. Soon enough, she could feel a sort of … prick in her mind, like something wasn't quite right.

"Mari, I can assure everything's alright," Charles said with a chuckle, "If you open you're eyes…"

She slowly did, and was greeted by Charles with a huge smile on his face.

"… Because you are, in fact, reading my mind."

Mari noticed as he said this that his mouth did not, in fact, move.

"Really!"

Charles nodded. A huge smile appeared on her face. She had done it; she had managed to actually _control _her powers.

"Would you care to try something else?"

* * *

><p>I realized while writing this chapter, I am terrible at writing the end of chapters. I don't know why... I just am... *shrugs* anyway,<p>

I've got two questions; **1.)** If you were to cast two people for the roles of Mari & Effie, who would you pick? it's just a question that's been floating around my mind for a while, so, don't feel obligated to answer it... **2.)** What would you guys think if I put the first two chapters together? A few people have suggested that, and now that I've re-read that part, I feel like it would work better... But, I want to know what you guys think...

Anyway, you guys know the drill. Hope you liked this chapter!


	6. The Codenames Part 1

Wow, it's been over a month since I've last updated! I've just been having a lot of stressful days at the summer camp that I'm working at (cleaning up diarrhea is NOT FUN!) . I feel extremely bad, but I'm glad everyone still likes this story. I hope this chapter is up to everyone's expectations, and I'd love to hear what you all have to say about it!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX;<br>THE CODENAMES PART 1  
><strong>

There were seven of them, all of them sitting in the Rec Room. Night time had fallen, and although Effie wanted nothing more then to curl up in her hardened bed, and sleep, early that afternoon, Charles had talked her, and the others, into spending quality time with each other, to help work as a team.

Effie was currently sitting on the far end of one of the sofas, curled up with her sketchbook and color pencils. Raven was sitting next to her, with Hank on her other side. A blonde boy – Alex, Effie remembered – was sitting on the other side of her, in the chair, while the red headed boy – Sean - sat across from him, and Angel, & Darwin were sitting on the other couch. Effie hadn't had much contact with the others; she had only been there for a day, and most of the time was spent in her own room, or when she was forced to be social, she talked with Hank and Raven. She had talked with Mari once, but they hadn't talked much. As soon as Charles and Erik had arrived to the headquarters with Mari in tow, Charles and Mari had gone off. Erik had told her and the others that it wasn't anything serious; Mari was just another telepath, and Charles was helping her block out 'all the voices in her head,' and that they weren't to be disturbed. In fact, Effie had probably seen Mari for a total of an hour that day; Charles was eager to help Mari control her powers, and learn at least the basics. Mari was at a disadvantage – while the others could at least control their powers on the basic level, Mari seemed to have no control. It was like a whirlwind in her mind; Effie had actually woken up once or twice the night before, because of Mari's wild projections into others minds. So yes, Effie hadn't really gotten the chance to talk to the raven-haired girl all that much.

But now, here she was with the rest of them, drinking coke and root beer, talking about nothing in particular. If you had just happened to be passing by, you would've thought they were a group of friends, catching up with the hustle and bustle of every day life.

"We should come up with codenames," Raven said, causing Effie to look up at her, "we're government agents now. We need codenames."

"I want to be Mystique," she added with a raise of the brow and a smile.

"Damn," the ginger – Sean – jokingly said, "I wanted to be called Mystique!"

The blonde shape shifter gave a coy smile as she crossed her legs, blue pin like things traveling all across her body as it transformed. Everyone laughed and clapped in awe as the watched her body, finishing it's transformation into the same red head that had been poking fun at her moments before. It was a perfect copy – the same shaggy red hair, cocky smile, and relaxed attitude the actual Sean had been wearing.

"Tough luck," Raven replied in the same, husky voice that Sean had, "I called it. Plus, I'm _way _more mysterious then you are…"

The applauding continued as she shifted back into her normal form.

"Alright, Darwin," Raven said, looking over at the taxi driver, "what about you?"

"Well, Darwin's already a nickname," he said with a smile and a shrug, "I mean, adapt for survival and all. Here, watch."

Effie watched with curiosity as the man walked over to the fish tank behind the couch. She grasped as the man dunked his head into the water, and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from saying something. However, after watching gills grow on his neck, she instantly relaxed. Actually, she was rather impressed; these other mutants were turning out to have pretty cool powers.

"I want to be Banshee," Sean called out as everyone calmed down from the excitement of Darwin's powers.

"Why do you want the name of a wailing spirit?" Hank asked. A small smile appeared on Sean's face.

"You might want to cover your ears," he said as he got up from his seat, and knelt down to the table, where two empty glasses were sitting. Instinctively, Effie brought her hands up to her ears. However, the others were more reluctant then she, though they did it all the same.

Sean took a deep breath in, looking at each of the other mutants with a small smirk. He looked back at the glasses just for a second, before he let out a high-pitched scream. Startled, Effie had jumped a bit for the second time that night.

But, instead of hitting the glasses like everyone had thought, he directed his voice to hit the large, glass window, shattering it into a million tiny pieces.

After applauding Sean's performance, they all silently looked at Angel; apparently they were going in a row, and it was her turn to go.

"Well, my stage name is Angel, so..." the African American girl said as she stood up. She quickly took off her small jacket, revealing the tattoo on her shoulders and upper arms. She stood there for a moment, before the tattoo started to come to life, turning into actual wings. She started floating the top, her wings flapping furiously.

"You can fly?" Raven asked in astonishment. Angel nodded with a playful smile.

"Yeah, but that's not all."

The young, flying mutant turned towards the now opened window, and decided to spit towards a golden statue a few yards away. Effie's eyes got big as the spit made a sizzling noise, burning part of the statue's head. _Acid spit_. What a peculiar talent.

"What about you, Hank?" Effie asked, looking over at the boy on the other end of the couch. She knew he was super strong, and that his feet weren't like most others, but other then that, Effie had really no idea what his powers _meant_.

"We should call you something like Bigfoot…" Alex replied.

"Well," Raven said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "you know what they say about guys with big feet, and um… yours look kind of small…"

Everyone started laughing at Alex's expense, but even Alex had to admit that that was kind of funny; never had he met a girl like Raven, who had enough guts to say something like that to him.

"What can you do, Alex," Darwin asked, looking over at the blonde haired boy sitting in the chair. His smile faltered, and he looked down at the soda in his hands.

"It's nothing, I mean, I just …" he stammered, "I can't do it in here…"

"Well, then," Darwin stated, gesturing to the broken window, and the statue that now had acid spit on his head, "do it out there."

Alex said nothing, but shook his head and continued to look down at his soda. But that didn't stop the others from starting to chant his name over and over again, each time louder then the one before. Even the meek and mild mannered Effie couldn't help but join in on the chanting, letting all the tension and worry go. She could finally feel like a _normal _person, something her powers had kept her from doing for a very long time.

Finally, Alex rolled his eyes, and got up, heading over to the window, where he climbed out, and went to one side of the yard. All the other mutants made their way to the window, where they poked their head out to get a glimpse of what he was about to do. Effie managed to huddle in between Raven and Angel, getting a good spot so she could watch what was about to unfold.

"Get back," Alex growled. And for a few moments, they had all listened to him. Though, after a few moments, all the other mutants stuck their heads out again to see what was going on.

"I said get back!" Alex barked. Although this time, no one seemed to really care enough to listen. They all stayed right where they were, as if they were statues in a park. Alex just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever." He mumbled, aiming his focus back onto the statue. He took a deep breath. He started to move his hips and arms in rhythmic circles. Red energy started circling around his body, and after a few seconds he threw his arm out, and the circles of red energy left his body, shooting out in all directions. There were three rings; the first two went off in some odd direction, cutting off part of a tree, or grazing the edge of a bench. The third one, however, sliced the golden statue in half, the top of it sliding down onto the ground like a pancake falling off a spatula.

Everyone stared in awe as he climbed back into the room. Effie, however, went a bit pale; while everyone's power seemed _dangerous,_ Effie could tell Alex's power was … raw. And she was extremely scared of that. It was obvious that he still had a lot to learn, but she could tell that there was much more then that. He seemed to be afraid of himself, and all the havoc he could create. She questioned herself; why trust a boy who can't even trust himself?

"So, what about you, Blondie?"

Effie looked up at Alex, who was now standing next to her; his typical bad boy smirked was plastered on his face. Her face got bright red, and she sat back down in the couch. Her sketchbook was lying on the ground, in between the couch, and the chair that Alex had just sat in.

"My powers are nothing, compared to you all…" She mumbled, looking down at her hands.

"Oh, come on, Effie," Raven said as she sat, "your power's are pretty kick ass."

"Yeah," Hank replied, "your powers are extraordinary!"

"Come on, Effie," Angel pleaded, "show us what you've got."

A small smile played on her face as her face got even an even brighter shade of red. She quickly reached down, and picked up her sketchpad. She silently flipped through the pages of her book; she wanted to impress her new friends, and she wasn't quite sure how to do it.

Finally, she flipped to a page with a picture of a field of purple flowers. She closed her eyes, the picture of the flowers at the front of her mind. She took a breath in, and opened her eyes; the flowers were no longer in the picture in front of her, but instead they were actually _real_.

Purple flowers flooded the room; they were all over the floor, and on top of the furniture; everyone else seemed to be holding at least two dozens of these flowers. They were everywhere.

"You can … make flowers appear," Alex sarcastically asked. Effie rolled her eyes.

"No, I can make my art … come to life; it's called 'art animation,' I think… At least, that's what Charles says it's called. I really don't know much about it… I try not to use it, if I can help it," the young blonde replied with a shrug.

"Well, we should call you 'Paintbrush' then," Sean said with a goofy smile. Effie thought about that for a moment, before deciding that she liked it. It had a nice ring to it – at least it was better then something like 'Pencil' or 'Sketch-Pad' or anything like that, so she figured she lucked out with the name.

Effie had never been the 'nickname' kind of girl; her name had always been short enough, and those who did want to be clever, called her Eff, like the letter 'F.' No, Effie did not particularly like the nickname though, and thought nicknames in general were a bit pointless… But, she had to admit, for a codename, 'Paintbrush' was an all right nickname.

"And Alex can be Havoc," she said instantly, looking over at the blonde haired boy, "Except... I think it should be spelled with a 'K' instead of a 'C.' It ... feels right to me if it's spelled that way..."

"Havok with a K," Alex replied with a smile, "I like it..."

* * *

><p>Okay, so, again, the ending seems a bit rushed to me... BLECK, I'm to tired right now to fix it, but <em>one day<em> when I have enough time, I'll go through this, and edit it. Don't forget the two questions; **1.)** If you were to cast two people for the roles of Mari & Effie, who would you pick? **2.)** What would you guys think if I put the first two chapters together?


End file.
